mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Barney
Jim Barney is an FBI agent in Georgia who interviewed for a BSU job. History BSU Interview Hance and Pierce Interviews When Bill was unable to come to Atlanta for a couple interviews, Jim instead just met Holden at the airport. He was up to date on both of the interview subjects, so he accompanied Holden to the interviews. First, they talked to Pierce, who initially denied all involvement in the murders and wouldn't talk to Holden. Jim, remembering a picture of Pierce in his cell surrounded by candy wrappers, offered him candy, which got him to talk and admit he'd committed the murders. The next day, they interviewed William Henry Hance. Holden again became quickly frustrated at his lack of intelligence, so Jim stepped in to talk to him. Jim was able to get him talking about the murders and when he asked about the single white victim, Hance claimed he didn't see her as white, just as another grunt like the rest of them. ("Episode 2.3") Atlanta Child Murders When he learned Holden had talked to three mothers whose children were missing or murdered, Jim took Holden to talk to Garland Periwinkle, whom he said was semi-retired but still knew everything they'd need to know. Garland said the cases didn't seem related to him. ("Episode 2.3") Jim welcomed Bill and Holden when they returned to Atlanta with the idea that they'd stay until all the cases were closed. They awaited a ransom call on the newest case. When the commissioner came in, they updated him on the case and Holden explained his profile. Later, they waited for the ransom call, but it never came and Commissioner Brown told Holden and Bill to leave. ("Episode 2.4") Jim later called Holden to tell him another body had been found, the 13th. ("Episode 2.5") Holden, and later Bill, quickly returned to Atlanta. The Atlanta police had received a phone call telling them the location of a body and promising one a month. Holden immediately dismissed it, saying it wasn't their guy. They searched the area, but didn't find a body as Holden suspected would happen. Then they went to the neighborhoods where the children lived and learned that many potential witnesses had never been interviewed. They later found more bodies in an area of woods, as well as some porn magazines. They got fingerprints, which they traced to a plumber, who was arrested and brought in for questioning. ("Episode 2.6") Holden and Bill questioned the plumber, but while they were questioning him, Jim called them out and told them another body had been found, a boy killed while the plumber was in custody, meaning he couldn't have done it. Holden then had the idea to lure the killer to them by making crosses and setting up memorials for some of the victims. They worked to get this set up and get the cooperation of the mothers who had set up a march, but the crosses didn't come in time and they were too late. ("Episode 2.7") They continued to pursue leads, even looking into the KKK. Holden had the idea to use an upcoming fundraising concert to attract the killer, but ran into red tape, so missed the opportunity. When a news report mentioned that fibers had been found on one of the bodies, the killer started dumping his bodies in the river to destroy evidence. Jim suggested staking out the bridges, because that's the way to dump a body in the river and ensure it goes downstream. They used recruits to fill out the teams and started staking out the river every night. On the last night, a recruit heard a splash as Wayne Williams drove over the bridge. Jim saw him turn around and drive back toward the bridge, so he pulled him over. When asked why he thought he was pulled over, he said he figured it was about the boys. ("Episode 2.8") They questioned and released Wayne. However, Jim became suspicious when he saw Wayne's father peeking out the window after Wayne left suddenly one day. When the father left shortly afterward, Jim followed him to a charter company and learned he'd enquired about chartering a flight to South America. They went to get a warrant based on this news, but were shocked when Wayne was arrested by Atlanta Police shortly afterward. The FBI was told the fibers from the bodies matched the carpet from Wayne's house and he was being charged with two of the murders. Jim learned about a guy whom the evidence log said only had pictures of white children, but whom a recruit swore had pictures of black children as well. None of the pictures of black children were logged into evidence. Despite this new lead, they were told the investigation was being shut down and Holden and Bill were sent back to Virginia. ("Episode 2.9") Relationships Romantic He is married. His wife insists on making him breakfast every morning. ("Episode 2.3") Career He is an FBI agent working out of Georgia. Notes and Trivia Jim is based off of Judson "Jud" Ray, a now retired African-American FBI agent at the Atlanta field office. He worked with John Douglas on both the William Henry Hance case and the Atlanta Child Murders. He is best known for having been the victim of a murder attempt by his own wife, Beverly. Gallery Episodic 1x08JimBarney.png|Episode 8 2x03JimBarney.png|Episode 2.3 2x04JimBarney.png|Episode 2.4 2x06JimBarney.png|Episode 2.6 2x07JimBarney.png|Episode 2.7 2x08JimBarney.png|Episode 2.8 2x09JimBarney.png|Episode 2.9 Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:FBI Agents